


genderfuck you too

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FTM Bahorel, Genderfuck, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Grantaire, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire and Bahorel are really good friends who work out their gender issues and occasionally fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	genderfuck you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mondegreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



> I wanted to write Bahorel/Grantaire being fuckbuddies and Sara requested genderqueer!Grantaire and FTM!Bahorel. So I wrote this.

Bahorel's hair is cut short, buzzed down to barely nothing on the sides, the top long and falling into his face. The months of T are really beginning to show. He's always been big, but he gets bigger, his shoulders get broader, all the time at the gym making his muscles defined.

He looks gorgeous, and just how he wants to be, and Grantaire's pretty sure it makes him a shitty friend but he can't stop feeling jealous about it. He wishes he was half as happy, he wishes that he knew what he _wanted_ , because that would be a great start. Instead, he's stuck in limbo between genders in his head, while his reflection yells  _male male male_  at him until he stops looking in mirrors because he's not entirely sure what he wants to see but he's pretty certain that this isn't it.

It would be nice, he supposes, to be like Enjolras. He's pretty, with his long hair and full lips, and still masculine enough that he looks androgynous. (Grantaire watches him, day after day, wondering if he wants to be Enjolras or just fuck him. The answer isn't that simple, because nothing in Grantaire's life ever is, but he decides that at least if he looked like Enjolras, that would be half his issues solved. He could fix the others with a mirror and his right hand.)

Grantaire wishes that he was more like Jehan, that in his years of carefully pretending not to give a fuck, he actually learned how  _not_  to. Then he could dress however the fuck he wanted to and nobody would bat an eyelid because Jehan's already gotten them used to it. Except he can't do that and he's not brave enough to go for the hormones to even things up, so he's kind of stuck. He's too—too much of everything he doesn't want to be. Too ugly, too hairy, too solidly built that even if he grew his hair out, it would do nothing. He's too much of a guy to be anything else and he hates it, would continue hating it forever, except Bahorel's kind of a fucking genius when he wants to be. They've known each other for several years and have been fucking on and off for almost as long. Grantaire remembers back when Bahorel was doing his best to pass as the girl everyone expected him to be, remembers the late-night conversations where they decided  _fuck everyone else_. Bahorel knows him better than anyone else in the world so yeah, if someone was going to find a way to make Grantaire hate everything a little less, it would be him.

"I'm going to fuck you after this," Bahorel whispers into his ear at one of their meetings. Enjolras is speaking, Grantaire tries not to whimper. Bahorel licks his lips, tongue brushing the shell of Grantaire's ear. "I'm going to eat you out and fuck you nice and hard, yeah? You want that?"

Grantaire's face is flushed, and he can only nod. Bahorel grins, wide and self-satisfied.

"Problem?" Enjolras asks, raising an eyebrow in their direction.

"Not at all," Bahorel replies cheerfully, settling his hand on Grantaire's knee.

The end of the meeting can't come soon enough. Grantaire feels like he's stumbling home despite the fact that he hasn't had that much to drink. Bahorel is beside him, laughing and pulling him along and when they shut the door behind them, they stand there against the wall and kiss, tongues sliding against each other, Bahorel nipping his way down Grantaire's neck before pulling him further inside and to the bed.

When Bahorel makes his mind up about something, he sticks to it. He gets Grantaire naked and bends him over the edge of the bed and settles on his knees and spreads Grantaire open, humming with satisfaction.

"Gonna make you scream for me," he promises, and it's unnecessary because he  _always_  gets Grantaire to scream for him. He knows exactly what Grantaire wants and just how long to deny it to him before finally giving in and in absolutely no time at all, Grantaire's digging his fingers in the bed sheets and whining, his cock dripping everywhere. Bahorel's grip on his hips is firm, holding Grantaire in place, exactly where he wants him, and Grantaire is never quite sure if he's going to lose his mind before Bahorel decides that he's done.

"Please, please, Bahorel,  _fuck_ , I need—"

"Yeah?" Bahorel's voice is low, husky, right against Grantaire's ear. "What do you need?"

"I need your dick," Grantaire grits out and it's as much for Bahorel's benefit as his own.

" _Fuck_ , yeah." Bahorel presses his face to the nape of Grantaire's neck, kisses it, then bites it. "Be right back. Stay."

Grantaire obeys, forehead resting against the mattress as he listens to Bahorel opening one of the drawers. He's familiar with each and every toy in there and waits with anticipation until Bahorel decides on one and shuts the drawer again.

It's a nice, thick, heavy glass dildo and Grantaire moans in approval when Bahorel puts it on the bed beside him.

"Thought you'd like that," Bahorel murmurs, and Grantaire can hear him uncapping the bottle of lube. "You like your pretty things, don't you?"

"Mmhmmm." Grantaire bites his lip as Bahorel pushes a slick finger into him, then another.

"Mm, you're already so wet from before," Bahorel tells him, crooking his fingers. Grantaire's hips jerk and his cock is still so hard. "You're gonna open right up for my cock, aren't you?"

Bahorel makes Grantaire wait, gives him three fingers to rock back on, then finally withdraws them, picking the glass dildo up and rolling a condom onto it before be slicks it up. Grantaire whines in anticipation and Bahorel laughs. "Oh, yeah. I can tell you're aching for it. Almost there."

Grantaire groans at the first push of the dildo. It's big, he knows, but he always forgets just  _how_  big until it's in him. It slides back out, then thrusts into him again, stealing his breath.

"More," he gasps, and maybe he should have moved further onto the bed instead of just bending over it but he can't care about that right now. "Fuck me harder. Please."

"There's my good girl," Bahorel murmurs and that, paired with a thrust aimed right at his prostate, has Grantaire moaning so loud that he has to clamp a hand over his own mouth. Bahorel's fucking him steadily now, panting in time with Grantaire, each thrust punctuating his words. "Good girl. Scream for me. Tell me how much you love it."

Grantaire is certain that he's babbling, about Bahorel, about his cock, about just how good he'll be. He isn't entirely sure, but Bahorel loves it, if his moans are any indication.

"Come for me, Grantaire," Bahorel tells him as Grantaire's hips jerk. "That's a good girl. Come on."

Grantaire comes hard, screaming, and it takes a moment for him to remember how to breathe again. As soon as he can, he pulls Bahorel onto the bed, pushing him to lie back against the pillows.

He's good at eating Bahorel out and he likes taking his time, but Bahorel's too worked up for that right now. Bahorel's taken his binder off a while back so he can breathe and Grantaire listens to the way his breath hitches  listens for all the telltale signs that he's about to come.

"Grantaire," Bahorel moans, fingers curling in his hair, just this side of painful. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_."

Grantaire grins as he crawls up the bed, lying down beside Bahorel. They taste like each other when they kiss, and it probably says a lot about them that it makes them kiss for even longer than usual. Grantaire feels a lot better, and Bahorel doesn't even need to ask to be able to tell. Bahorel's a pretty great guy like that.


End file.
